Countdown Vol 1 45
* Legion of Super-Heroes :*Dream Girl :*Karate Kid :*Starman Villains: * Killer Croc * Forerunner Other Characters: * Athena * Superman * New Gods :*Darkseid :*DeSaad :*Big Barda :*Granny Goodness :*Highfather Izaya :*Infinity Man :*Kalibak :*Lightray :*Metron :*Mister Miracle (Scott Free) :*Orion Cover Appearances: With the exception of the Karate Kid, the following members of the Justice League of America appear on the cover, but do not make an actual appearance in this issue * Batman * Black Canary * Black Lightning * Green Lantern * Hawkgirl * Red Arrow * Red Tornado * Superman * Vixen Locations: * Gotham City :*Arkham Asylum * Justice League Satellite III * Metropolis :*Suicide Slum * Washington, D.C. :*Capitol Building :*National Mall :*Lincoln Memorial :*White House Items: * Astro-Harness * Bracelets of Submission * Mobius Chair Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Monitors Supporting Characters: Flashback appearances for all characters * Mister Miracle * Superboy-Prime * Supergirl * Five Warriors From Forever :*Black Pirate (Jon Valor) :*Enemy Ace :*Jonah Hex :*Miss Liberty :*Viking Prince * Justice League of America :*Atom (Ray Palmer) :*Batman (Bruce Wayne) :*Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) :*Elongated Man :*Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) :*Flash (Barry Allen) :*Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) :*Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) :*Hawkman (Katar Hol) :*Superman (Kal-El) * Justice Society of America :*Atom (Al Pratt) :*Batman (Bruce Wayne) :*Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) :*Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Hawkman (Carter Hall) :*Huntress (Helena Wayne) :*Mister Terrific (Terry Sloane) :*Power Girl :*Red Tornado (John Smith) :*Robin (Richard Grayson) :*Sandman (Wesley Dodds) :*Star-Spangled Kid (Sylvester Pemberton) :*Superman (Kal-L) :*Wildcat (Ted Grant) :*Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) * Legion of Super-Heroes :*Chameleon Boy :*Lightning Lad :*Phantom Girl :*Saturn Girl :*Ultra Boy * Marvel Family :*Captain Marvel :*Captain Marvel, Jr. :*Mary Marvel Villains: Flashback appearances for all characters * Commander * Darkseid * Mordru * Sand Monster * Spirit King * Ultraa * Ultra-Humanite * Demons Three :*Abnegazar :*Ghast :*Rath Other Characters: Flashback appearances for all characters * Elliot S. Maggin * Julius Schwartz Locations: * Multiversal Nexus :*Monitor's Satellite :In flashback: * Earth-One * Earth-Two * Earth-247 * Earth-Prime * Earth-S * Justice League Satellite I Items: In flashback only * Cosmic Treadmill * Green Bell of Uthool * Red Jar of Calythos * Silver Wheel of Nyorlath Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Big Barda (New Earth) | Cast2 = Holly Robinson (New Earth) | Cast3 = Darkseid (New Earth) | Cast4 = DeSaad (New Earth) | Cast5 = Pieter Cross (New Earth) | Cast6 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast7 = Nura Nal (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast8 = Viza'Aziv (Earth-48) | Cast9 = Granny Goodness (New Earth) | Cast10 = Izaya (New Earth) | Cast11 = Infinity Man (New Earth) | Cast12 = James Olsen (New Earth) | Cast13 = Kalibak (New Earth) | Cast14 = Val Armorr (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast15 = Waylon Jones (New Earth) | Cast16 = Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast17 = Lightray (New Earth) | Cast18 = Metron (New Earth) | Cast19 = Scott Free (New Earth) | Cast20 = Monarch (Nathaniel Adam) | Cast21 = Monitors | Cast22 = New Gods | Cast23 = Orion (New Earth) | Cast24 = Jason Todd (New Earth) | Cast25 = Thom Kallor (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast26 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast27 = Abnegazar (New Earth) | Cast28 = Albert Pratt (New Earth) | Cast29 = Raymond Palmer (New Earth) | Cast30 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast31 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-Two) | Cast32 = Dinah Laurel Lance (New Earth) | Cast33 = Jon Valor (New Earth) | Cast34 = William Batson (Earth-S) | Cast35 = Frederick Freeman (Earth-S) | Cast36 = Reep Daggle (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast37 = Commander (New Earth) | Cast38 = Darkseid (New Earth) | Cast39 = Demons Three | Cast40 = Kent Nelson (New Earth) | Cast41 = Charles McNider (New Earth) | Cast42 = Ralph Dibny (New Earth) | Cast43 = Hans von Hammer (New Earth) | Cast44 = Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) | Cast45 = Barry Allen (New Earth) | Cast46 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast47 = Ghast (New Earth) | Cast48 = Oliver Queen (New Earth) | Cast49 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast50 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast51 = Carter Hall (New Earth) | Cast52 = Katar Hol (Earth-One) | Cast53 = Helena Wayne (Earth-Two) | Cast54 = Jonah Hex (Earth-One) | Cast55 = Justice League of America | Cast56 = Justice Society of America | Cast57 = Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast58 = Garth Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast59 = Mary Batson (Earth-S) | Cast60 = Miss Liberty | Cast61 = Scott Free (New Earth) | Cast62 = Terrence Sloane (New Earth) | Cast63 = Mordru (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast64 = Tinya Wazzo (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast65 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast66 = Rath (New Earth) | Cast67 = Red Tornado (New Earth) | Cast68 = Richard Grayson (Earth-Two) | Cast69 = Sanderson Hawkins (New Earth) | Cast70 = Wesley Dodds (New Earth) | Cast71 = Imra Ardeen (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast72 = Sylvester Pemberton (New Earth) | Cast73 = Kal-El (Earth-Prime) | Cast74 = Kara Zor-El (Earth-One) | Cast75 = Kal-El (Earth-One) | Cast76 = Kal-L (Earth-Two) | Cast77 = Jo Nah (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast78 = Ultraa (New Earth) | Cast79 = Ultra-Humanite (New Earth) | Cast80 = Jon, the Viking Prince (New Earth) | Cast81 = Challengers from Beyond | Location1 = Capitol Building | Location2 = Justice League Satellite I | Location3 = Justice League Satellite III | Location4 = Lincoln Memorial | Location5 = Metropolis | Location6 = Monitor's Satellite | Location7 = Multiversal Nexus | Location8 = National Mall | Location9 = Suicide Slum | Location10 = Washington, D.C. | Location11 = White House | Location12 = Arkham Asylum | Item1 = Astro-Harness | Item2 = Bracelets of Submission | Item3 = Mobius Chair | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on June 20th, 2007. * The appearance of the Legion of Super-Heroes in this issue takes place during the "Lightning Saga", but prior to the events chronicled in ''Justice Society of America'' (Volume 3) #6. * Killer Croc appears in a flashback to his attack on Jimmy Olsen in ''Countdown'' #49. * Unofficially, this issue is the first appearance of the Challengers from Beyond. * The "History of the Multiverse" feature includes flashbacks to events that took place in the following issues: :* Sandman vs. the Sand Monster -- ?? :* Flash meets Julius Schwartz -- ?? :* Robin of Earth-Two fights Elliot S. Maggin -- ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #123 :* Superman fights Captain Marvel on Earth-S -- ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #136-137 :* The JLA and JSA team-up with the Legion to fight Mordru and the Demons Three - ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #147-148 :* Versus Ultraa -- ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #153 :* The Five Warriors From Forever -- ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #159 :* Death of the Earth-Two Batman -- ''Adventure Comics'' #462 :* Death of the original Mister Terrific -- ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #171-172 :* JLA and JSA vs. Darkseid - ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #185 :* JLA and JSA vs. the Ultra-Humanite -- ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #196-197 :* JLA and JSA vs. the Commander -''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #231 | Trivia = | Recommended = * 52 * Amazons Attack! * Countdown * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Final Crisis | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers * Final Crisis * Donna Troy appearances list * Forerunner appearances list * Holly Robinson appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Red Hood appearances list | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama * Silver Bullet Comics Countdown Counseling }}